Path of the Six Ponies: Breaking the Fourth Wall
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: They say fanfics are the works of the writer's imagination, but what happens when things in a fanfic happen for real? Follow our hero's as they try to make sense of weird events that will make sense to them later on. Sequel to the smash-hit Path of the Six Ponies
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

AN: Thank you everyone for making Path of the Six Ponies such a hit. As a reward, here is the sequel, I am experimenting with this new style I wanted to try so please leave your feedback

(Dash's P.O.V.)

I could tell it was going to be an unusual day. I woke up way earlier than usual but since I was up I went ahead and cleared the skies, in 10 seconds flat of course, then when I got back home I saw that my brother Cloud Dasher was busy with his silly story like always and that I had a few hours to kill so I went to Sugarcube Corner

"Hey Dashie," the cheerful energetic baker said as she bounced up to me, "notice something different about me?" she said with a smile

"Hello to you too Pinkie, and I don't notice anything dif-" I was cut off mid sentence as I glanced at Pinkie's back, "you…are…a…pegasus….how?" I slowly said in shock as Pinkie stretched her wings

"It is quite simple really, I asked Twilight why I love to want to fly so much. After some family research, turns out my parents, sisters, and me were the only Earth Ponies in a family of pegasi so after arguing with her for half an hour she caved in and made me a pegasus. Think of it this way, we can now fly together Dashie."

"Yeah…that's true.." I said in disbelief as I stared off and started thinking about how much cooler she was with wings

"What is wrong Dashie?" Pinkie asked me in confusion, snapping me from my thoughts

"Huh? Oh, nothing Pinkie, just thinking about some things is all. Want to go for a flight later during my lunch break?" I said trying to change the subject, and it worked

" **I WOULD LOVE TO!** " she said as she rapidly flapped her wings in excitement "I guess I will see you then?"

"Of course," I grinned, "oh by the way do you have something in the kitchen for me..Pinkamena?" she recognized her cue and nodded and came back with a basket full of sweet looking red and yellow cupcakes.

"Sunset Shimmer?" I asked in a low whisper where nopony else could hear me except her

"Indeed, made them last night, it is sad she didn't last as long as I thought she would. It only took her 38 minutes for her party to be over."

"That was it? Huh, I would have swore it would have taken at least 3 hours for her to die, oh well. Anyway, thanks for the cupcakes but now I got to go to get my bro and head to work, see you during my lunch break."

"Okie Dokie Lokie, before I forget, is he done with his fanfic yet?"

"I do not know, he has not let anypony, not even me, touch it. I sure hope so though since it is nothing but a silly foal story if you ask me."

"Let it go, it gives him a way to get is mind off of what happened to Twilight Blossom"

"Oh…yeah…it hit him hard.." I said as a flashback of that young filly being but in the Pegasus Device and my brother crying entered my mind, "I nearly forgot about that, I will not press that issue anymore"

"Good, just please let me read it when he gets done ok? Now if you will excuse me, I got customers to serve, see you in a bit." she said as she slowly flew away and I headed home with the basket between my teeth. When I got home, I sat the basket on the kitchen table and went to get my brother.

"Hey Cloud," I said as I walked into his room, "you done writing that silly foal story of yours yet? It is time for our shift at the Rainbow Factory since they just they just reopened it after upgrading all the Pegasus Devices." He got up from his desk and started chuckling softly, which struck me as kinda odd since he never did that before.

"Oh sis," he said as he paused in the doorway and raised his right hoof. On it formed a sphere of some kind of rainbow energy with 4 spikes swirling around it. It lasted only a few seconds before it went away and he lowered his right hoof. "sometimes things happen that make no sense but happen anyway. Also, to answer your question, yes I did finish it" he then left the room and headed for the factory while I stood there for a few seconds in a state of shock

" _What they hay did I just see? Maybe my brother is onto something..._ " I walked over to his desk and picked up his fanfic. It was a simple black notebook with " _Path of the Six Ponies_ " written in yellow marker on the front "Nah, my eyes must have been playing tricks on me, but a pony can't be TOO careful.." I grabbed the book and placed it in my saddlebags and headed to the factory. After a short flight, I arrived and was greeted by Dr. Atmosphere and Gentle Butterwing

"Hi Mrs. Dash, " Dr. Atmosphere said, "I hope you enjoyed your break"

"I did, thanks for asking" I replied

"Cloud Dasher beat you here for once, are you sure you are ok?" Gentle asked

"I am perfectly fine, he had a head start and I was not rushing today, I had a lot on my mind."

"Let me guess, Pinkie being a pegasus?" Atmosphere said with a sly grin

My mouth dropped "How did you-"

Gentle cut me off "her application is on your desk, you know normally we only use flight exam failures, but she threatened to turn Atmosphere into cupcakes. She even had her hacksaw"

"I will be in my office" I chuckled, "Cloud in the Theater Room?"

"Yes Mrs. Dash" they both replied

"Good, see you later" I left them and went into my office. I looked over Pinkie's resume and application and was shocked at how professional it was and granted it approval.

"Now let me see what my bro has been writing.." I said as I took his fanfic from my saddlebag and placed it on my desk in front of me. I slid into my chair, opened the cover, and started reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

AN: please be aware the copy of the fanfic in this story does not have the chapters where I give you updates about why I did not update on a daily basis, also, Cloud Dasher is my OC in case you did not know

(Dash's P.O.V.)

I was on Scroll X, and I was in shock. " _So my bro ships me with Pinkie huh? I actually would not mind that, but still the detail in this story compares with the quality of the Daring Do series. By the information I have gathered, my bro used a Rainbow Rasenshuriken, but still...HOW CAN HE USE IT!? I thought this would be a crappy fanfic since this is his first try and he started writing it after what happened to Twilight Blossom, but I am curious what will happen next. Hmmm...it seems he threw this place into it, make sense since fanfiction are support to be fake."_ I read on, but I suddenly froze when I got to my part near the end of the chapter, and could not help but shed a few tears when I finished the chapter.

" _Wow bro...that was deep. That made it seem like I was staring at myself and was being told that. That was dark, but true, we all have a dark side in us. That was written in pure emotion and felt so, so real..._ " What I did not know was he had trotted into the office

(my P.O.V.)

"Hey sis," I said with a bit of concern, "something wrong for you to have tears in your eyes?" she froze and looked shocked and I could see her quickly put something in the drawer to her desk.

"Not at all" she said with a smile that I could tell was forced

"Remember, mom was the famous Daring Do, I do not have to be the Element of Honesty to see through the forced smile. You just finished Scroll X didn't you? Before you ask, I saw you try and hide in in your drawer"

"Yeah Cloud I did," she said as she put it back on the desk, "and sorry for lying, but that chapter was just uncharacteristic for you. You are normally happy and energetic and I was caught off guard"

"Sis, I haven't been that way since Twilight Blossom died, as a matter of fact, Scrool X was the first one I wrote after her death. I am sorry I made you and Pinkamena sounds so cruel, but you could have spared her but didn't. Since I wrote that chapter I have forgiven you."

"Thanks bro, and I realize my mistake." She slowly said, "You loved her, and by crushing her I crushed you. I do have a question, how can you use a Rainbow. Rasenshuriken?"

"I do not know, I just can, and that is all I know. When you finish reading let me know and I will watch over things while you take an extended lunch break so you can be with Pinkie."

"Ok Cloud, I will"

"Good, now I got to get back to work, cya sis" I left the office and returned to my station, meanwhile, a purple unicorn began to mourn.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Twilight was in her study lost in deep thought. " _It is that time of the year again...man I hate this time. I miss you brother and daddy...I wish I could see you again, even if you are not from this world, you will always be family to me..._ "

"You ok Twilight?" a little purple dragon asked as he entered the study, "you seem to have been down lately."

"Hmm? Oh hey Spike, just thinking about somethings is all, go organize the catalog by alphabetical order and size."

His eye grew wide "but that will take all-"

"I said **NOW SPIKE!** " she said as faint embers started forming around her mane, "and do not bother me the rest of the day...unless you want to test me, Stephanie.." he took the hint and ran as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him. She then got up and used her magic to slide a bookshelf, revealing a hidden display that housed 3 simple items. The first was a four-pointed shuriken with a sleeve to go around her hoof, the next was a headband with a symbol on it, and the last was a photo of her with a little boy and an older man. She shed a tear and closed her eyes as a magenta energy formed around her hooves. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" she sadly said. When she opened them, there was an exact clone in front of her. She put the headband on and placed the shuriken around her left hoof before addressing the clone. "I am going out for a bit, you know what you have to do." The clone nodded before sitting down where Twilight was when Spike entered the room, then Twilight teleported away to a spot on the edge of Everfree Forest. She grabbed the shuriken and flung it with her mouth as a purple flame surrounded it. It hovered in midair before suddenly there was multiple of them hovering in a rotating circle. Summoning two more clones, she used one as a practice dummy, firing the shuriken at it. The clone was fast, able to dodge most of them until it ignored one coming at it from behind. The shuriken struck the base of the neck, making it disappear in a cloud of smoke " _Only if you could see me now brother...how strong I have become.._ "

"Neat trick Twilight" a voice said from the bushes at the edge of the forest as I stepped out into view, "Combining a Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu with your shuriken to create multiple projectiles...how clever...You miss Kakashi and White Tiger don't you, that is why you always get depressed this time of year.."

"How did you know I was here?" Twilight asked me, "Aren't you supposed to be at the factory? Also, how do you know about them?"

"I took an early break, that way my sis can have an extended break to spend time on a flight with Pinkie when I get back. As for your other question, well, to be truthful I really don't know. It all started shortly after Twilight Blossom died, something in me kinda pushed me into writing my fanfic...about you. I finished it earlier today, right now my sis is reading it but when she gets done I will let you borrow it. I also held out a faint glimmer of hope you woukd publish it and put it in the fanfiction section of the library."

"Oh, but still, how do you know that jutsu? I might publish it, IF it passes my strict criteria test, it needs at least a 90."

"I know, that is why I phrased it the way I did, as for the jutsu.." I said as a rainbow energy surrounded my hooves, " **TRUE WIND STYLE: RAINBOW RASANSHURIKEN!** " I did the same thing I did when I showed my sister, the only difference being I threw it at the clone, making it sail through a few trees before it slumped to the ground and disappeared. "I discovered I could use it shortly after her death as well..." I said with a sad sigh as Twilight's eyes went wide in shock

"Cloud...that...wow..." she finally managed to say after a few minutes

"Yeah..."I slowly replied before spreading my wings "I got to go back to work so sis can take her break. Remember this Twilight: It is ok to reflect on the past and think about those you miss, but don't live there. Live for today and focus on the here and now. I know you want to see them again, you might get that chance, just don't give up and never lose hope. Take care Twilight Sparkle, until we meet again." I then spread my wings and headed back for the factory.

" _That colt has a good head on his shoulders, and he is right about everything he said. I need to focus on the here and now and quit getting depressed every year...and thank you for loving my cousin..._ " she thought to herself as she watched me head for Cloudsdale before slightly chuckling "I just might publish it as a birthday gift..." she said out loud to nopony before teleporting back to the library, where she deactivated the clone, put the stuff away, put the bookshelf back into place and picked up the book she was reading to get her mind off her troubles.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

After a short flight back to the factory, I found Dash waiting for me outside. "Come on Cloud, I want to leave"

"Ok ok you can go, now tell me did you finish the fanfic?"

"Yes, it was good, now bye" she spread her wings and took off towards Ponyville leaving me standing there laughing

"I swear she acts just like Pinkie at times" I chuckled as I went up to the office and sat in the seat to moniter the programs. All seemed well, systems were fine, workers were doing their job, it was perfect. I soon made a fatal mistake however..

I got bored.

As often in times like this, my mind started to wander from one thing to another as I lost myself in deep thought and I started thinking about Twilight Blossom and I shed a few tears.

"Hey Cloud..." a sorrowful voice said from in front of me, "can we talk?"

I immediately came back to attention as I looked up, standing in front of me was Twilight Sparkle. I figured she used a Windwalker spell to come here so I didn't even bother asking as I got up from behind the desk and motioned her to the couch me and Rainbow often slept on when pulling double shifts and needed a nap. "Sure Twilight, what is on your mind?"

"Nothing really, I was just curious about something, how much did you love my cousin?"

"I backpedaled and slide off the couch in shock, completely caught off guard by the question "You really want to know?" I sadly sighed as I got back onto the couch "A few days before her death we secretly got engaged..." Next thing we knew we heard a loud *thud* coming from the doorway. Me and Twilight looked and saw my sister passed out on the floor and Pinkie standing there with her jaw slack. After managing to put my sister on the couch we sat around for a few hours playing a board game Pinkie pulled out of her mane until Dash woke up.

"Ugh, my head, what happened?" she asked as she slowly got up

"You passed out after hearing Your brother say he and Twilight Blossom got engaged before she died you silly filly." Pinkie cheerfully said as she put the game back in her mane.

"So I did hear right, why didn't you tell me Cloud?" the hurt ovious in her tone

"As if that would have made a difference, you were Tartarus bent on killing her, saying she was the worst worker you had ever seen. If you had even bothered to check her medical files you would have seen she suffered from Juvinille Wing Deterioration and Fibromialgia." I said slightly pissed "Now like I have said I have forgiven you but the pain remains."

"I know Cloud...I regret it everyday..." she slowly replied as she draped a wing over my back

"Remember what you told me Cloud a few hours ago? Now look at yourself, you need to listen to your own advice, now take a few deep breaths and calm down." Twilight said trying to ease the building tension before it got ugly

"Fine..." I said as I closed my eyes and slowly started doing breathing exercises. Soon I calmed down to where I was able to talk without growling "Anyways Twi, what is the real reason you came here." I asked in a calm tone

"Your fanfic...I want to read it and see how much info you got right"

"Well I am done with it and Pinkie wants to read it, how about my bro just read it outloud to you two while I watch the monitors." Dash offered as she sat behind her desk and tossed me the book.

"Not a bad idea,"I say as Pinkie sat down on the other side of me, "you two mares ready?" Not realizing the way that sounded, Pinkie broke into a giggling fit

"That...sounded...SSSSSOOOOOO kinky!"

I blushed a deep crimson "I am SO sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound like that..."

"It is ok Cloud, me and Pinkie both knew what you meant and yeah, I think that we both are ready to hear it"

"Ok...here goes nothing..." I said as I opened the book and read the first page " _This fanfiction is dedicated to my dearly departed fiance Twilight Blossom. Now and forever, in life and death, the wind beneath my wings that makes me soar. I will miss you honey, but I hope to see you again very soon...Forever yours ~Cloud Dasher_ _._ " I then turned the page and began reading my fanfic to them " _Long ago in Equestria there was a magic so strong that not even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with the help of the Elements of Harmony could contain it..._ "


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

A few hours later, I had finished reading, and Twilight was leaning on me in tears "I do not know how you did it Cloud, but everything is correct...every last detail of them..."

"I do not know how I did it either Twi, but something is going on...I got the detail of what happened when you were a young filly correct, I am certain that you and Celestia are the only two ponies that know what took place so I should have no business know those things. Not to mention both of us know how to use jutsu and control chakra." I said in a flat tone

"You don't think..." Pinkie said as her eyes widened in shock "that fight is actually gonna happen do you?" Her question caused me and Twi to look at each other in fear and my sis to look up from the computer screen in stunned silence.

"If that is the case...we better prepare for all out war...wait, how is Pinkie even able to be here? She is an Earth Pony not a pegasus, she should have-"

"Do not dare finish that remark little bro..." My sister said as her wings slowly unfurled as she started getting ticked "She is Pinkie Pie, hay not even Discord can pull off some of the things she can, besides you goof she is a Pegasus now...remember?" she said as I facehoofed

"Yep," Pinkie cheerfully said before looking at my sister "and I see in Cloud's fanfic he ships me and you, do you really feel about me that way you silly filly?"

My sister blushed apple red as she got up and walked over to us "Keep in mind I read it before you did, and yeah...I kinda do"

"Wanna be marefreinds then Dashie? For real?" Pinkie asked with puppy dog eyes

"Yeah...lets" my sister said as she kissed Pinkie, making her wings go straight stiff.

"Please you two...no romance in front of me..." I said with a sad sigh, making them back off a bit

"Sorry bro..." my sister said hugging me

"It is ok sis, it is ju-" I was interrupted by a bright flash and standing before us was Princess Celestia, and we all bowed

"There is no need for formalities, this is a matter for me and Twilight. A portal opened in the gardens about 15 minutes ago, and a group of humans came out of it, one of them knows us and is an old friend." Celestia said in a soft tone

The four of us looked at each other in fear "Oh my God..." my sister slowly said as Twilight paled

"Teacher...is it Kakashi by any chance?" she asked as her voice started to quiver and crack a little more from one word to the next

Now it was Celestia's turn to look surprised "Indeed so my faithful student, how did you guess that?"

"Cloud's fanfic" Pinkie said while starting to comfort my sister, who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown by this point

"Princess Celestia...Princess of the Sun and Day..." I finally gathered the courage to say since this was my first time being so close to the princess and being the focus of her attention

"Cloud Dasher, brother of Rainbow Dash" she returned in a sarcastic tone, stunning us that she just joked like that and nearly giving me a heart attack "See? I can say titles like that as well, now what is this fanfic about anyway?"

"Something very familiar to the matter at hoof, I will explain after we get to Canterlot and we are in front of the humans"

"Ok, seems fair" she nodded

"Wait, before we go, I have something else to say..."

"Yes Cloud?"

"All I got to say is this..

prepare...for...war..." her horn then softly glowed, and just like that we were teleported to Canterlot in a room in front of the humans, which, thanks to my fanfic, we recognized them all as an older male got up and walked towards us

"Hey Twi...I missed you.." he said as he was fighting back tears

"Hello again...brother, I missed you as well..." they both then embraced in a tight hug and let the tears start flowing. I looked to the other humans and my blood ran cold at seeing Hinata, who was sitting by Naruto and staring back at me equally shocked

" _It can't possibly be...but yet her aura is her's..._ " I thought to myself as I made their way over to them "Is that really you honey?" I asked in a melancholy tone

"What are you talking about colt?" Naruto asked a little steamed and I could sense his Nine Tails chakra starting to build in his pathways

"First of all, calm the buck down and retract the Nine Tails chakra from your pathways. As far as your other question is concerned.. she wasn't always human... She was a pegasus like me...

...and my fiancé at that..." him and Hinata fainted as my sister turned as white as Celestia

"Holy Bucking Luna no..." she then threw up before blacking out and landing in her own vomit


	6. Chapter 6

AN: fixed some errors in the last chapter...

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

I looked around at those who were still conscience, all of them sharing the same shocked expression

"Are you sure about that Cloud? Do you realize the complications involved?" Celestia asked

"I am certain of it Princess, Hinata's aura matches Twilight Blossom's, and judging from the way Hinata looked when she laid her eyes on me I think she remembers as well. she just blacked out since her brain could not handle the rush of emotions and events." I stated trying to keep my own composure looking over at Hinata, who was a little restless

"I am still gonna need more concr-" Tia stated before Luna cut her off

"Dasher's right Tia, Hinata is having a nightmare at the moment, see for yourself" at that moment Luna started to charge a spell but I figured what the nightmare was

" **NO LUNA DON'T!** " I shouted but it was too late, all of us, even the ones who were physically knocked out, were in the dreamscape and were watching my past unfold before us like an old tape...one I wished to have never seen again...

-~Rainbow Factory floor, several months ago~

"It really does hurt to see you in so much pain on a constant basis Blossom, I wish I could help" I asked as we made our rounds

"Oh Cloud, you do already in more ways than you can possibly know, at least somepony cares about me" she said leaning her head onto my left wing

"That means a lot...Say, I want to ask you something, do you love me Twilight Blossom?"

"Yeah I do Cloud"

"Next question, do you love me as a best friend that you would die protecting or as a colt friend?"

"As a coltfriend Cloud, I am gonna ask again, why ar-"

"Twilight Blossom will you marry me?" I asked presenting the ring from my body pocket as I got down on my fetlocks. I opened the case to show a simple silver band, but it was made out of pure silver

"Oh yes I will Cloud Dasher, but how could you afford it? I know your salery and you make nowhere near enough to pay this off"

"The jeweler owed me a favor for a couple special deliveries I did for him to the dragon and griffin territories during my mandatory week off a few months back"

"I can die a happy mare now Cloud" she said with smile

"Let's hope that is not for a long time my love..." I say kissing her on the muzzle before dragging her into a corridor in the blind spot of the survailance cameras

~A few days later, Main Theatre Room~

"Good idea hiding the ring in your room to keep it secret like our engagement" Twilight Blossom whispered into my ear

"Yeah, I know" I whispered back as we turned onto the main walkway in the room "my sister would-" At that moment we bumped into something

"I would...what...Cloud..." my sister said as we looked up at her, her normally tranquil magenta eyes had a fire of pure fury in them that chilled me to the bone

"It is nothing sis, me and her were just taking about what you would do during a Class 0637 Emergency." I said trying to keep my composure

""Oh is that right," she said turing her attention to Twilight Blossom but still talking to me, "you know brother I have noticed something as of late. The more time you spend with this pathetic worker the more your work production drops off, so tell me my little brother, where exactly does your loyalty stand?"

"It lies with her as my marefriend, you as family, and this factory for the good of the pegasi race"

"Her? Your marefriend?" my sister said as she started to chuckle, "Please tell me this is just another one of your silly foal games. There are plenty of fine mares in Cloudsdale, you would be better off with them anyway since then you foals will be strong fliers that could proudly carry on the Dash last name. With her however there runs the risk of-"

"You better stop right there sis...For once you are gonna listen to me, all you care about is how they fly well you know what? Bump that, there is more to a pegasus than just their wings, every single failure here has their own life and it just so happened it was crashed because of this facility. I do not care that she can't fly and I do not care ifshe is the worst worker here, what matters is that I love her and she loves me back. If you cannot support that fact, well, I will have to question your loyalty to me..."

"I know you are not questioning MY loyalty...I am the ELEMENT of Loyalty! I think you have become brainwashed by her, which I am not going to allow anymore.." she then bucked me square on the muzzle, causing me to slide across the floor and hit a support beam giving me a slight concussion. I tried to get up but I couldn't and just sat there in a motionless heap as I watched my sister grab Twilight Blossom by her left wing, her bad one, and hover up to above the Pegasus Device. "Any last words Twilight Blossom before I end your life?"

Twilight Blossom then turned to me an gave a weak smile with tears in her eyes "I love you Cloud Dasher, I always have and always will, take care of yourself and please don't blame yourself for this...for this is not your fault" My sister then let her go and as soon as she hit the liquid I let out a blood-chilling scream of agony and started to uncontrollably cry as my sister landed in front of me.

"It was for your own good Cloud, you will thank me later"

"No...I won't...I hate you Rainbow Factory Dash, and I am ashamed to call you my sister"

"So be it then..." she replied with a slightly hurtful tone in her voice as she slowly trotted away and Luna broke the spell


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

When the spell broke, we were all surprised to see we were all awake. "You just HAD to do that, didn't you Luna..." Hinata and I said at the same time, surprising us both.

"Sorry, but Tia didn't believe that you were-" Luna tried to say but was cut off by a ticked off Hinata.

"That was still no excuse for you to broadcast my nightmare like that," she said bitterly as her hands started glowing " **GENTLE STEP: TWIN LI-** "

"Don't you do it Hinata..."I said touching her hands with my forehooves while hovering in midair so we were face to face "Yes, what she did was wrong, uncalled for, and brought back a lot of painful memories but do not take it out on her or my sister. It took a long time but I have forgiven her, if you still have any feelings for me would you please calm down."

"...fine" she said deactiving the jutsu.

"I really am sorry Twilight Blossom..I mean..Hinata. I let my own feelings blind my judgement, I hope you can forgive me as well." my sister said in a soft spoken regretful tone while starring at the floor.

"Look at me and come here Dash" Hinata said in a flat tone, causing my sis to hesitate briefly before troting over to me and Hinata "If Cloud can forgive you despite what you did, I can as well" Hinata said as she ruffled up my sister's mane abit, earning a glare from Pinkie in the process "Apology accepted".

"Well aint that all cupcakes and rainbows" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone with a chuckle.

"You better...take...that...back..." my sis and Pinkie said at the same time as their wings unfolded as a warning.

"Uh, why?" he asked confused.

"I suggest you do it unless you want them to do to you what Dash did to me, isn't that right Pinkamena?" Hinata softly said in a stern tone that caused all our mouths to drop while Pinkie gave a subtle nod.

"Correct, but it will be far more painful..." Pinkie said with a slight chuckle "seems like a combination of being back in Equestria and that nightmare are making your memories come back."

"Yeah right, but anyways sorry colt, but she is with me now so tough loss." Naruto retorted. He was caught off guard by Hinata drilling him with a 64 palm rotation, sending him into the wall.

"What the heck Hinata!?"

"Sorry Naruto, but you need to understand something, we are not in Kohona anymore. We are here in Equestria, that means me, you, and Cloud have to go before Prince Shining Armour and his wife Princess Cadance...the princess of love and ruler ovwr the Chrystal Kingdom. They are going to weigh this fued in the balance since you both love me and I love you both as well, you as a human and Cloud as a pony. I also expect you to apologize for that "rainbow and cupcake" comment, you saw in that nightmare how rainbows are made, Pinkie does something similar for her cupcakes."

"How did she know that honey?" my sis whispered into Pinkie's ear.

"Caught me once while she was running an errand for you in Ponyville..." Pinkie whispered back with a small sigh.

"So? I am a human and they are ponies, I could easily beat them with jutsu." Naruto said continuing his rant.

"Me, Twi, and my sister can use magic..." Tia said trying to keep her cool.

"and sorry to burst your bubble Naruto but Twilight can use jutsu as well." Kakasi said pointing to the lavender mare.

"That is true bro but so can Cloud" Twilight said using a Shadow Clone Jutsu and me a Mini Rainbow Rasenshurikan.

"Nevermind then on that note, sorry you two, and I want to fight you now Cloud. Winner gets Hinata, loser leaves for good never to be seen again."

I just chuckled "Seems like I got your ego in my fanfic right, but anyways I am going to politely decline, Princess Cadance will be the decider. We shall go tomorrow, until the. good day." I then turned around to walk out the door, but he made a fatal mistake.

"I was under the impression it was true love, but now I guess not. Go ahead and run like a little foal instead of fighting me like a stallion. Where is your loyalty to her?"

"What the buck did you just ask me..." I said stopping midtrot as my wings flared in anger and I growled. It took Luna, Celestia, and Pinkie to hold back my sister to keep her from putting a poundig on him.

"You heard me, where is your loya-" he was cut off as I used one of his techniques, Shadow Clone Jutsu combined with my Rainbow Rasanshuriken.

"My sister is the Element of Loyalty," I said as I slamed down on top of him and broke his right arm under my weight "do not question where mine stands, as you saw from the dreamscape I take offense to that. Unless you want to have a bad time I suggest you shut up, apologize, and we shall go see Princess Cadance tomorrow...What is your choice Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Fine, you win this round colt, I'm sorry. I will see you in the morning, now if you'll excuse me Sakura has to heal my arm then I am going to go get some sleep."

"I am not healing your arm, let this be a warning and lesson learned." Sakura retorted as she walked out the room chuckling

"Damn, guess it is off to sleep then, come on Hinata"

"No Naruto, you go on, I eant to catch up with Cloud for a bit." she softly replied

"...Seems like you have choosen your side, sorry Hinata but you and Cloud are both now on my hitlist." she muttered to himself as he walked alone towards the bedroom wing of the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

It was shortly after sunrise when the whole group, even Naruto who had his arm and shoulder in a sling, meet in the dining hall for breakfast with Hinata sitting between Naruto and Cloud.

"So this is it huh? Judgement day for this matter at hoof, we will see in a little bit who Hinata chooses, either my bro or Naruto. I can tell you now her loyalty is to both so this will be interesting to see who Cadance says has the stronger bond." My sister said from her spot to my right.

"Why even bother? Seems like she has already chosen her side, picking that colt over me." Naruto said with a sneer.

"I have not chosen any side yet Naruto, as was said last night it will be Princess Cadance's call as to who I should be with." Hinata calmly replied.

"Then why did it seem like you snubbed me last night to be with him?"

"That is your own fault for interpreting it like that. For crying out loud, it has been awhile since we have seen each other and I wanted to see how he was holding up and handling this matter. You acted the same way after coming back from your training with Jiraya." After that Naruto didn't say another word, not only at breakfast, but also the whole time while in front of Cadance. It was Hinata, me, and my sister doing all the talking, which infuriated Cadance.

"For being in the company of a princess you sure are being quiet Uzamaki. Seems to me whereas Hinata truly loves both Cloud and you Naruto, and you both truly do love her, it is you who is the fooler. I am warning you, your jealousy and anger are going to cost you more than you know, and you would have nopony to blame but yourself. As a result," she said with a slow sigh, "I have no choice in the matter but to tip this delimia in favor of Cloud Dasher due to his actions and maturity since it seems he would take care of her better."

"Of course you would make that decision, he is a pony like you so of course you would side with your own kind." He replied with a sneer.

"It isn't that, look how you are acting right now, you are acting like a little baby since you didn't get your way. Now you need to...what's the saying...man up?"

"Did you just..." Naruto growled as the Nine Tails chakra cloak surrounded him and he started to charge up a Rasangan, "you are gonna pay for that pony."

I started to softly chuckle. "That is not a good idea since Cadance can use magic as well."

"I don't care at the moment..." Once he said that he launched himself at Cadance, only to be caught by her's, Twi's, Luna's, and Celestia's magic. "What the...why can't I move?"

"You are being held in place by their magic," I said with a grin as I troted up to him. "I told you it was a bad idea to mess with an Alicorn. Now you see what I meant, but I am gonna make sure you can't cause trouble for awhile." Chakra surrounded my right front hoof as I rammed it onto his stomach right on his Nine Tails seal, making him scream in agony as I held it there for a few seconds before dropping my hoof. "You four can release him since he can't use his nor the Nine Tail's chakra at the moment since I just sealed it."

The four dropped their magic hold and Naruto landed on his feet, charging at me with a clinched fist which I effortlessly blocked. "Release my chakra so I can properly kick your flank."

"Not until you get your emotions under control then I will concider it, until then it is to remain sealed away. Now for a more pressing matter, Hinata is human and I am a pony so how is this gonna work Cadance?"

"There is a spell I know that can turn her back to her true self just as she was before getting Pegasus Deviced. However, seeing as she is perfectly healthy the alternative is to turn you human Cloud."

"So let me get this straight Princess Cadance," Hinata softly spoke up, "if you cast the spell on me I would still have Fibromyalgia and JWD?"

"Unfortunately yes, not even magic can cure Fibromyalgia, as far the the JWD that can be healed but you would have to wait 2 weeks."

"Cast it on me then, no way I am going to allow her to go through the constant agony again." I said stepping forward, but to my surprise Hinata held me back.

"No Cloud it is ok, let her cast it on me, I love you just the way you are and a little pain ain't gonna change that fact. You got a good heart, you always have and always will. It was in the right place but for once just trust me...dear."

It was like a dam broke, I sunk into her arms crying like there was no tomorrow and stayed that way for Celestia knows how long before I finally calmed down enough to speak. "O...k...I trust you honey...and I support you on this despite my reservations."

"You know that is all I asked for Cloud," she said as she broke our embrace and stepped before Cadance, "I am ready Princess Cadance..." Cadance nodded and her horn warmly glowed as a ball of magic surrounded Hinata, when it died down, she was her old self again.

"Welcome back Twilight Blossom." was the main shout from everypony.

"I guess I can say this now but welcome to the family." my sister said as she draped a wing around my fiancée, "How about you, Cloud, Pinkie and me go on a double date tonight on me as an apology?"

"Sounds good to me sis, and as for our conversation this morning is concerned it seems like the villian is not Sasuke like in my fanfic...but is really Naruto...and this is my fight..."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

"So what you are saying honey," My fiancée said as me, her, Pinkie, and my sis slowly trotted towards Ponyville taking our time since we were talking, "is that you might have to fight Naruto? Do you realize how strong he is?"

I nodded when she finished. "Indeed I do, but he lets his emotions take hold. That is part of the reason why I sealed his chakra, so he can start thinking with a level head."

"Smart move bro, by doing that you actually are helping him to his benefit, but at the same time you made your fight with him...IF it comes to that...that much tougher."

"Cut him some slack Dashie, you know he tries to help others no matter who they are or what the situation. Here is my two bits, Cloud still holds a slight advantage and let me tell you why. Much like Twilight Blossom, he can sense chakra and chakra points so he knows how strong Naruto is. Naruto on the other hoof..."

"Doesn't know how strong I am..." I said finishing her remark causing her to nod in agreement. "Hay, I don't even know that myself, but one statement you made Pinkie does raise an interesting question." I then looked over at my fiancée. "Can you still use jutsu?"

The four of us stopped in our tracks. "I don't know...let me try a Twin Lion Fis-...I mean Hoof.." We trotted over to the nearest tree and gave her some space. She stared at it for a moment before starting to concentrate and sure enough, chakra formed around her forehooves before she drilled it, shattering it to splinters. "Guess that answers that."

"Um...yeah..I'll say so..." I said as she turned around to see the three of us sweat dropped and slightly paled, causing her to chuckle.

"Just imagine what she could do in a few months time training with all four hooves and combine them with aerial attacks once her JWD is healed..." My sister said with a shudder as we started back our walk. Meanwhile, Naruto was with the other shinobi, the princesses, and the other four elements downright fuming.

"I can't believe that twerp not only sealed my jutsu but also took Hinata from me."

"Well if you think about it she never was yours to begin with, she was his, so you lost that argument right there. Hell, even our clan leaders probably would have made the same dicision." Rock Lee calmly stated.

"I can verify that," Tsunade said from her seat across the room, "we would have made the same choice. On another note, what was this fanfic Cloud was talking about?"

Twi used her magic to put it in her lap. "This is it, he started writing it after my cousin, his fiancée, died. He wanted me to publish it in the fanfiction wing..no pun indended..if it passed my graded quality test. It needed a 90 or better, I done dissected it and it is a 98 but I was gonna do it as a birthday present to him anyways. So, would you all like for me to read it?" The others nodded and Twilight began to read. Naruto scowled slightly at the dedication but soon even he got wrapped up in it. When Twi finished reading Scroll X, he stopped her.

"So why would he include a real life freak show into his fanfic? That was downright dark."

"The answer for that is simple really," Twi replied as she looked out the window near her. "Fanfics are supposed to be just that, fiction, there is supposed to be little to no basis on real life in it. It just so happens that was the first chapter he wrote so he was filled with grief and hate at the same time. Dash's line in the chapter is 100%' correct, everypony has a dark past, even me. Am I proud of the things I've done? The answer is no, the past is the past, but at the same time you can't run away from it and your demons. Every once and awhile I get that urge and I have managed to keep it in check recently, but sometimes...well..." She softly chuckled as her lab coat and note pad appeared. "Things must be done for science...remember that...There is an old saying Naruto...

...looks can be decieving..."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

"Was that a threat?" Naruto asked with a snarl.

"Not right now it wasn't." Twilight replied in a flat tone. "Try something and it might become one, but what I meant was don't be fooled by what you can see. Take your initial view on Cloud for example, you thought he couldn't do crap to you but he has sealed your chakra."

"Don't remind me..." Naruto grunted. "Now if you all will excuse me I am going for a stroll to blow off some steam." He then left the room and palace, deciding to sightsee the Crystal Kingdom as a way to calm down. Of course there was a mixed reaction from the citizens, which brought back memories to his childhood in Kohona so he headed out of town, unknowingly towards Ponyville. A few hours later, he had calmed down a bit, that is until he heard trotting coming towards him and voices he immediately recognized put him back in a sour mood as he jumped into a few bushes beside the path.

"Well that was an enjoyable meal." Twilight Blossom said from my right side.

"Yeah honey it was and I am glad everypony got along and there was no incident." I added.

"Same here, and it was good getting to know my sister in law better. I really regret doing what I did." My sister guiltily said from my left side.

"She already accepted your apology Dashie, I am just super duper excited since now I got a wedding to plan for." Pinkie said jumping in the air and, eventhough it was dark, we could all hear her wings quickly flutter before she landed. "Anyways, who all should we invite? I am the planner afterall, I need to know how many will be in attendance."

"Nothing big, just our family, friends, and shinobi." I calmly replied.

"Even Naruto?" My sister asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah sis even him, I know I am not one of his favorite ponies right now, but it is only right for him to be there. I have no ill will or feelings towards him." I said as we trotted by Naruto's location back towards the Chrystal Kingdom, leaving Naruto's mouth agape.

" _After all that has happened...he is still gonna invite me to their wedding...probably just to boast..._ " Naruto thought to himself as he started back walking, only to be interrupted by a flash of light.

"Greetings Naruto Uzamaki, allow me to introduce myself, my name is King Sombra. I know who you are from a friend of mine who just loves causing chaos. Anyways, I understand you have a vendetta against one Cloud Dasher, am I correct?"

"Yeah..." Naruto slowly answered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Sombra flatly said with no hesitation. "I have one against him as well. I had wanted to have a jeweler make a ring for me, an enchanted ring to give the...being..I'm dating. I found out from my chaos friend that he had a jeweler make one of the same design for his fiancée."

"Hinata..." Naruto growled with his fists clinched. "Let me guess, steal the ring and give it to you? What do I get in return?"

"You get your Hinata back and Cloud will be sent away forever, do we have an accord?" Sombra asked with a sly grin.

"We have a deal, now how do you suppose I can beat him without chakra?"

"Your Sage mode taps into nature remember? Get in tune with Equestria and there is no telling how strong you might be, possibly stronger than myself and that is saying something since I can use magic. Now here is what you do, act like normal and keep up the ruse, the day before his and Twilight Blossom's wedding is when we will strike. See you then." Sombra then left, leaving Naruto to chuckle as he made his way back to the others.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

Around 4 the following afternoon, Naruto finally rejoined the others. "Hey guys, sorry about blowing my top yesterday." He said sitting in the same seat from when he left.

"Glad to see you made it back Naruto, all of us were getting a little worried that a herd of Diamond Dogs got a hold of you in your sleep." I said acknowledging his presence. "You do seem more calm, I assume you spent the night attempting to find peace by getting in tune with the natural chakra of this planet, am I mistaken?"

"No Cloud you aren't, and it is stronger here than back in Kohona. How did you know what I was doing?"

I lightly chuckled. "Simple really, I am in tune with the natural chi and chakra here. Since your sage mode uses natural chakra, I figured you were gonna do that to bypass the jutsu I used on you yesterday. I am anylitical, I always stratigize to find the best possible solution to any given situation. In your case, I sealed it to cool your temper, which seems to have worked but I am not releasing it just yet. There is no such thing as perfection, however, since there are always things that can catch you off guard."

"Damn, you really think of everything do you colt?"

"Like I said, there is no such thing as perfection, but I do the best to my ability. By the way, you need to go with Rarity to her shop."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"So she can measure you and get fitted for your tux for mine and Twilight Blossom's wedding of course, unless you have a problem with that...and don't worry, I am covering the cost of yours so you don't have to pay anything."

"I don't and thank you." He said as he got up before Rarity teleported them to her store and she began to measure him. He stood there and only moved when Rarity asked him to move a body part so it would fit perfect to her standards. " _Maybe I do have him all wrong, but what Sombra said still rings in my brain...unless-_ " He was interrupted from his thoughts as Rarity drug him over to her design table.

"I already know the colors I am gonna use because Cloud already told me what he had in mind so I premade a rough sketch of his idea to see how you like it." She showed him the design and he was stunned, the tux looked almost identical to his jumpsuit minus the black strip across his chest, which was symbolized with a black tie as a replacement. His left breast pocket had the Uzamaki symbol stylized on it but that was not what he was most shocked about, on the sketch of the back there was a pair of pegasus wings. Instead of being yellow or black, they were a soft velvet purple that matched Twilight Blossom's coat.

"Well I'll be damned..." He said sitting down on the stool by the table. "He did a hell of a job with this design..."

"I assume you approve darling?" Rarity asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yeah...I do...say, do you think you could make me a few pairs of jumpsuits with this pattern? I can't pay you right now, but I will when I can."

Rarity beamed with delight. "It will be my pleasure darling, and they will be on the house."

"Why?"

"A friend of Cloud's is a friend of mine, just give me a few days to make them. I got enough material and with Sweetie Belle's hel-..." She cut herself off and shook her head like she was remembering a bad experience. "Uhh..make that a week...roughly..."

"No problem and don't rush, you got your hooves full as it is making all the outfits for the wedding, I really do appreciate it." Rarity nodded as she began to get to work and Naruto walked outside and lost himself in thought. " _Me and Cloud...friends? Nah, he stole Hinata from me, but then again maybe the purple wings were him showing he really does have no ill will towards me and was just trying to cheer me up. Now I see why Cadance gave Hinata to him...she was right and man do I hate admitting I was wrong.. I need to talk with him privately about that ring before I make up my mind..._ " Luckily, I was in town relaxing at Sugarcube Corner when I spotted him.

"Hey Naruto, got a minute?" I asked waving him over.

"Actually I was gonna look for you Cloud, I want to ask you about something."

"Well here I am and about time you called me my name instead of "colt"." I chuckled. "I assume you like the design I chose for you?"

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact I asked Rarity to make a few jumpsuits with that pattern of the purple wings." Naruto said as Pinkie placed a few cupcakes in front of us. I ate mine, but Naruto shoved his away in disgust. "Can't believe you and everypony who eats those are cannibals.." He muttered under his breath but thankfully nopony heard him but me.

"Try it and you will see why." I said encouraging him to try it, all it took was one bite and he was hooked making me laugh as he scarfed his down. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh...well..it is a private matter..."

""I am gonna mediate for a bit in Everfree Forest, how about you join me and we can talk then?",

"Sounds good, lead the way." I paid the bill and set off for my mediation spot with Naruto following close behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

Most of the walk was done in complete silence and it was dusk by the time we reached the edge of Everfree Forest. "Stay close Naruto, these woods are a completely different animal at night and we don't have Pinkie here to help save our tails. If you wander off from me the chances of you surviving, even with your Sage mode, are roughly 17%. My meditation spot is in the middle of the woods so it will be close to midnight by the time we reach it."

"Say Cloud, I was curious about something, what gave you the inspiration for that ring design?" Naruto said doing as I asked and I could tell he was starting to get a little unnerved due to how the woods felt like they were closing in around us and the sounds he never heard before would be enough to give little foals nightmares.

"I knew that would come up at some point..." I said with a slight sigh. "At least you ask me now rather than later. Reason I chose what I did was because she doesn't ask me for much; only two things she wants from me is my love and loyalty to her, that's it, nothing else. I felt like I owed it to her to give her something nice, she has been through so much...I feel like she deserves it. So what I did was an internal compromise, the ring I had in mind would have been really fancy and expensive, knowing she would not want something on that level I went with a simple ring that was pure silver. There is an inside graving on it of a pair of pegasus wings and inbetween them is two words, "eternal flight". I know that you still are still bitter Naruto, that is why I haven't released your chakra, only when you find peace with yourself I will do it then."

Naruto sighed. "I am gonna admit something to you, it is something that I've already admitted to myself, Princess Cadance made the right choice in giving Hinata to you."

I stopped in my tracks in complete shock. "What do you mean?"

"Every reason she stated when giving the virdict she was right about. I mean, only since I started training under Jiriaya and I became a hero of sorts to the village I really shed the "demon" label. I have been fighting an uphill battle all my life, trying to show that I am a better person than what people made me out to be just because I have the Nine Tailed Fox inside of me, their feelings were in fear. Once I finally entered the academy I met Hinata, and well, the rest is history. We fell in love with each other were scared to admit it. Years later there was an attack on our village and she nearly died saving my life, it was then we confessed our love to each other. Hell, that vortex opening up scared us but curiousity won and went through it and came here."

"Seems like we both have had a hard luck life then..." I softly said silently thankful it was night so he couldn't see me crying.

"What was your life then Cloud?"

"Well-" I was interupted by the crunching of a tree limb behind us, and I knew how who it was just based off how their chakra felt. "How nice of you to join us King Sombra, was wondering how long you were going to try hiding."

"Why Cloud, don't you see I set a trap for you? You see, I told Naruto about you stealing my ring idea, give it here and I'll leave you be."

"Not gonna happen Sombra, I thought of the design in my mind after some serious consideration. It just so happens that, if you are telling the truth which I know you are, we had the same idea in mind so let it bucking go."

"That is not enough for me, I want Chrysalis' to be the ONLY one in existence." He then covered his mouth realizing he slipped up.

"Just wait until I tell my aunt Pinkie..." I said with a playful chuckle. "Besides, any jeweler could make one like it if they have enough bits at their disposal. Congrats to you both and I hope you have a happy life together. How about this, I personally pay for the ring of your choosing for her to avoid a fight."

"You have always been a pacifist Cloud, but I have to decline your offer, how about you pay with your blood instead. Naruto, sieze him so I can kill him where he stands and everything I Promised you will be fulfilled. He will be gone and you will have your Hinata back."

I looked back at Naruto with hurt in my eyes. "So you sold me out Naruto? Well, I am not surprised but now you have to make a life choice, either side with Sombra or side with your friends. You just told me you always wanted to prove everyone wrong about how you really were, now is your chance to prove that to me."

"I already have made my choice." He went Sage mode and hit Sombra with a Rasenshuriken, making him hit a tree from the force of the blow. "Get out of here while you can Cloud, I'll hold him off."

"No...we'll take him out together." I released his block and Naruto started using his fusion form as I used Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu with my Rainbow Rasenshuriken, the combination of attacks knocking Sombra out cold. "Let's wait on the meditation...this was enough drama for the night."

"I agree Cloud, I agree" With that we started our adventure back to the Castle of Friendship to prepare for mine and Twilight Blossom's wedding.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

It was around midday by the time me and Naruto got to the castle and we both were hungry and exausted as we entered and just the look of us raised everypony's and the other shinobi's concern. "What happened you two? You look like you were drug through Tartarus." My fiancée said as she trotted over to us.

"Sombra, he is holding a grudge against me because of the fact the design I made for your ring is identical to the one he had in mind for Chrysalis but he wants his to be the only one in existance..that idiot..." I said the last two words under my breath as all my friend's eyes widened.

"Oh my..." Celestia and Luna said worried.

"Oh! Oh! I should throw them a congradulations party!" Pinkie said beaming while bouncing up and down in place as her wings fluttered in excitement.

"Princess Luna, Princess Celestia" I said with a bow. "I suggest we hold the wedding with just the individuals in this room and our family members in attendance. The fewer that know about it the better, not to mention what Chrysalis did when it comes to Shining and Cadance..."

"Request granted," Princess Luna said as her older sister nodded in approval. "it will be held in a fortnight. That will be enough time for Rarity to finish the preparations on the outfits and for me and Tia to fully prepare."

"Just one thing, how come I sense both loyalty and betrayal from Naruto..." My sister said from her spot beside Pinkie. I was about to open my mouth to explain but Naruto shocked me by speaking up.

"Because... I nearly did something that I would've regretted...In anger I struck a deal with Sombra that in exchange for getting Hin-...Excuse me, Twilight Blossom's...ring and giving it to him, he would send Cloud away for good and I would get Hinata back. That is why you sense betrayal, but as far as the loyalty is concerned, after me and Cloud spent most of the afternoon talking before Sombra attempted to attack us I realized that I was stupid to even agree to that deal. I am loyal to my friends and I am sorry for betraying you all in the first place..." He then knelt down so he was eye level with Twilight Blossom. "especially you. I just hope you all can forgive me."

"I do since you realized your mistake." My fiancée said wraping a wing around Naruto. "Not to mention you helped save my fiancé." One by one, the others, even my sister, all said they forgave him. A dark flash then blinded us briefly and when we could see again there stood Sombra.

"Do you really think that our little spat is over Cloud? Thanks to my dear Chryssy I now have something that will make you turn against your friends." He said with a grin as a small vine appeared levitating in front of him from his magic.

I paled as my pupils shank in pure fear. "Where...where did she get that..." I asked backing up a bit but I could already start to feel my personality shift a bit causing me to start mentally fighting the changes back.

"What is that for you to be so scared Cloud? I looks like a harmless vine." Kakashi commented.

"That's poison joke..." My sister said dryly with a gulp. "If a pony comes in contact with it, something happens to them that changes them, like starting opposite to normal for example. My brother is different...he doesn't have to touch it, just being around it starts the change and if it touches him it accelerates it. That is his curse, and no male is safe when it is finished.."

"Get it away from me..." I said as my voiced cracked and became higher in pitch. "What do you want from me.."

"I want the ring Cloud, otherwise I will get a front row seat to you destroying your friends."

"You aren't getting it..." I said still trying to fight the changes back as I could feel my body shrink and my muscles pulsing as my fetlocks became smaller and my jaw pop as it went from being squared to rounded. "Every male in this room get out and get as far away as you can while I can still fight the changes..once I lose control, one by one I will hunt you down and kill you...poison joke turns me into the meanest mare you've ever seen that hates all males and kills them for sport..done happened once.." I then winced as my wings twitched before becoming more delicate.

"So that is what you were going to tell me before Sombra got us in Everfree..." Naruto commented as I barely nodded. "Don't worry Cloud, we aren't gonna let that happen..." He then went fusion mode and was about to strike but Sombra countered by throwing the poison joke at me. I tripped over my own hooves and fell down the stairs as I backed out the door, I landed on my head knocking me unconscience as the others tended to Sombra. Kakashi burned the poison joke with a Fireball Jutsu as the others beat up on Sombra. When it was all said and done, he had no choice but to retreat while he still could move. After he left, their attention was turned to me making sure I was alright as I slowly trotted into the door.

"You alright?" Sakura asked as she used a healing jutsu to tend to my concussion.

"I will be, but that was too close for comfort, the only thing not changed is my mind, only reason I didn't was I blacked out..." I said putting extra emphasis on "only", making the others realize what I meant. " Where's that poison joke? Only way to get me back to normal is let the process finish, wait a minimum of 24 hours, then have contact with it again."

"Uhh...thing is..." Kakashi said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I burned it, I'm sorry."

"Bucking horseapples.." I grumbled. "Now I'm stuck until we find some more..I know what we have to do but I don't want to do it."

"What?" The group asked in curiousity.

"Sombra said Chrysalis gave it to him, so we go to her." I said finishing my point as the others looked at me like I lost my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners

"Cloud have you lost your mind?" Rarity said in pure instinct but she realized what she said after all of us gave her a glare.

"I NEARLY did thank you very much.." I said with a grumble. "but alas I didn't and I am serious. Here is the way I see it, the worst she can do is say no."

"Or trap us in pods again..." Flutteshy said with a small shudder.

"Either you all or with me or against my decision, I appreciate your concerns but this has to be done, even if I have to go alone." I then turned to trot out the door but Twilight Blossom stopped me.

"You silly mare," She said in a comforting tone but I slightly winced at what she called me. "do you honestly think I will let my fiancée go alone? I know you can take care of yourself but it never hurts to have some backup. You were born with this curse, you live with this curse, and you will die with this curse but you know what? Whether you are a caring colt or maniac mare I will love you to Tartarus and back even if it kills me."

"I am coming too, I want to put a curb stomping on Sombra." Naruto said stepping forward.

"Same here." Both my sister and Pinkie said stretching their wings. I nodded and headed out the door with the others behind me. When I glanced over my shoulder when we neared Ponyville, I saw the whole group was following me, which slightly eased my mood. As we went through town, everypony froze seeing me. Stallions headed out of town anyway they could that was not in the direction I was heading while mares took their foals inside the nearest building and slammed the doors shut.

"Damn Cloud, this is exactly how I was treated when I was a young kid so I know how you are feeling right now." Naruto commented once we had left and we're heading for the Badlands.

"Good to know somepoint does.." I said in a slightly bitter tone before falling silent. It took nearly 4 days but eventually we reacted the Hive where we were meet by a swarm of changelings.

"State your business." The leader demanded.

"I come with no ill intent, I request a meeting with your Queen, Queen Chrysalis. She has the cure to turn me ba-" I didn't even finish my sentence before every male changeling backed away. "Cl-cl- Cloud Dasher...I will take you and your friends straight to her but in the name of the First Mother don't harm me, I have a wife and nymphs."

"Relax, my mind is the only thing not changed, for now, so no harm will be done and thank you for your co-operation."

He nodded and rushed us through the hive and straight to the throne room where Chrysalis and Sombra were seated. "Wow Cloud Dasher, this is a surprise, no doubt you want some poison joke to cure you?" She asked in a knowing tone but at the same time I could tell she was actually surprised I was bold enough to come to her on her own turf.n

"Yes I do, and congrats on you and Sombra being engaged. Now to get to the matter at hoof would you please give me some poison joke? I know you are more cooperative than your fiancé, not to mention the fact not even him, Tirek, and Discord'a might combined can stop me while I am in my full powered mare form. Did he even bother to tell you why he wanted it?" Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sombra wince at the memory of that fight but he didn't say a word.

"Thanks for the congratulations, same goes to you and Twilight Blossom." The Changeling Queen said with a small smile. "I can feel the love you two share, reminds me of Shining Armour's love for Princess Cadance. Yes he did tell me why, and I would normally kill in this situation but I have a trade in mind. In exchange for the poison joke, you join the hive, otherwise your two options are death or remaining a lesmare the rest of your life."

The others looked mortified. "You can't be serious..." Celestia, and a couple others, said in disbelief but I shocked them with my next question.

"What class of changeling?..."

"My heir..." Chrysalis replied, causing my jaw to drop. "Sombra can't get me pregnant, even if he was a made a consort he couldn't due to being unable to produce sperm." We all then stared at him in astonishment, the normal brash and regal stature crumbling away like dust in the wind as he looked away from us. Despite being an enemy, I couldn't help but pity the unicorn. "Reason I chose you Cloud is because of how well respected you are amongst ponies. Also, thank you for saving my sister, so this is a way of me giving back to you for the kindness you showed her. You have the First Mother's blessing for that, a high honor for a non-ling. So what is your decision?"

The entire hive fell silent waiting for my response.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own MLP:FiM, that belongs to Hasbro. Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and Pegasus Device all belong thier respective owners.

"Chrysalis, why are you making this offer? I understand what you said about my brother and appreciate the compliment, but there are plenty of other ponies who would love to be a royal." My sister asked still not believing the offer.

"And how do we know you aren't just going to round us all up and put us in those vile pods again?" Rarity said with a sneer.

"Or even just keep Cloud as a mare pony to slaughter us because of his curse?" Kiba said while getting into a fighting stance.

"I understand each of your concerns, but my offer is legit, if you don't believe me then ask the very Element of Honesty that is in our midst. Not only that, wheather an individual is a pony, changeling, dragon, griffion, zebra or any other kind of species true love remains. To separate two lovers, who have unconditional love at that, is something not even the vilest of queens would do. Here is what will happen if Cloud agrees; I would give him the poison joke to fully turn him into a mare, even in mind, and then change him back after the time limit. Reason I know about his curse is because of what he told my sister about it, but anyways, then I would cast the spell to change him into my heir since I figured out a way to do it without the pods. Before I change him, Celestia and Luna will marry them in order to show how serious I am in what I am suggesting. Plus there is an added bonus if he agrees..." Chrysalis' voice trailed off leaving most of the group confused, but after the explaination of her plan I caught on to what she was saying.

"The added bonus..." I said calmly to keep everypony at ease. "is that changelings are immune to poison joke..I would be free of my curse."

"She just gave him an offer he could not refuse..." Luna said astonished at how clever Chrysalis was.

"I am not going to force you Cloud, the choice is yours but keep in mind the circumstances I mentioned earlier. Perhaps you and your fiancée should go off and chat in private, I know you would only what is best for her."

"That will not be nessessary," Twilight Blossom spoke up surprising the whole group. "I only got one condition to approve it; that condition is you, Sombra, and any changelings associated with you quit attacking Equestria."

Sombra shared the same look I did, we both stared at her with our muzzles agape. "Simple, but reasonable request, I think that we can manage the condition. Do you agree Chrysalis?"

"Indeed Sombra I do." Chrysalis then turned to Twilight Blossom. "Your condition will be fulfilled. Think of it this way, you get a little bonus in the deal as well, considering you will be married to a princess you will be respected by the other queens. Only downside being is that you will be considered a lespony..."

"Nopony will have to know that, keep in mind changelings can shapeshift into both genders of every living thing, including plants and animals for ambush situations. The solution is I would keep my normal "form" while in public and my undisguised form while here in the Hive. All of us in this room, even you Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, will have to swear this to secrecy with a Pinkie Promise on your lives." One by one the group, even the shinobi once they were shown how to do it, did their Pinkie Promises. "I am ready Chryssy..." I said in a soft spoken tone and in an instant I was chained up and under Chrysalis' magical grasp. "My fiancé couldn't stop you because he is a stallion, I am a mare and all your friends are a safe distance from the Hive so you can relax for the next 24 hours Cloud." She then used her magic to teleport in a vine of poison joke and I felt my personality completely flip and my world fell into darkness.


End file.
